


Crawl inside your veins

by somnambulants



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnambulants/pseuds/somnambulants
Summary: Zoe Benson had been a pain in her ass since the day she'd walked into her life.Madison never thought she'd miss her as much as she had.





	Crawl inside your veins

Madison strolls into the room one of the creepy warlocks had pointed her towards and throws herself on one of the beds. Silently, Zoe follows behind her, still not having spoken a single word to her since she’d appeared. 

_Not one._

Nothing beyond: _oh yeah we knew you were in hell, it’s whatever._

(And it’s not like she’s expecting a confession of undying love or anything, she just wants… she doesn’t know. She just wants _something._ )

Madison doesn’t like this; feeling human again. It sets her teeth on edge and kind of makes her want to throw up. “You know,” she says. “You could at least act like you give a shit. I died. _Again._ Because of your little attack dog.”

Zoe’s expression doesn’t change and Madison hates – _hates, hates, hates_ – the way her body reacts to it; like it’s a slap to the face. “You bought it on yourself,” Zoe says. “And you know it.”

She turns to go, and Madison rushes to sit up, heart feeling ready to fly out of her mouth and _sheesh_ , she really, really does hate being alive again as anxiety hits her like a ton of bricks. 

“Wait,” she says. 

Zoe’s fingers hesitate on the door handle and she turns to look at her over her shoulder, voice irritated as she says: “What, Madison?”

Madison can’t look her in the eye all of a sudden, so she averts her gaze. “Could you just,” she bites her lip. “Stay? For a little bit.”

For a beat, Zoe is silent. Madison can’t bring herself to look up, only knowing that Zoe is still in the room and hasn’t left because she hasn’t heard the sound of the door opening and closing. 

Just as she’s trying to give herself a shitty pep-talk into lifting her eyes from the carpet, she hears Zoe let out a frustrated sigh and then the rustle of fabric as she walks across the room to sit down next to her. 

“God, you’re such a –”

Zoe doesn’t finish, but Madison’s brain can come up with a bunch of endings on its own: _a bitch, a whore, a complete and utter piece of –_

“Yeah,” she says, her eyes on Zoe’s hands so she doesn’t have to look at her face. She watches them twist and untwist in her lap, like she isn’t sure what to do with them. “I know.”

It falls silent between them again and Madison studies her nails, waiting for Zoe to speak. The longer the silence drags on, the more it feels like her skin is about to shrivel up and fall off. 

“What was it like?” Zoe asks, finally. “Being there for so long?”

“It sucked,” Madison dead-pans. “And not in a good way.”

Zoe rolls her eyes but at her words – Madison, to her own personal humiliation, thinks she must have noticed the slight crack in her voice -- something in her visibly softens and the expression on her face is like the old Zoe all of a sudden.

There’s this thing about being human again and it’s … _being human_. Humans get tired.  
Madison has been out of the game for so long that she doesn’t really realise that’s what she’s feeling until she yawns. 

“Lie down,” Zoe instructs, more softly than before.

“Only if you do,” Madison retorts. 

Zoe rolls her eyes again, but surprisingly, she acquiesces, laying back until they’re both sharing the same pillow, pressed up against each other so closely that Madison can feel the vibration of Zoe breathing in and out next to her. 

“Kind of like old times, huh?”

Zoe sighs. “Close your eyes, Madison.”

Still, after a second, she reaches out and slots their hands together, entwining their fingers between them. 

**Author's Note:**

> have i ever written anything that doesn't have an abrupt ending? the answer is no
> 
> anyways hope u enjoyed. u can find me on Tumblr [here!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/somnambulants)


End file.
